Gunpowder and Light
by The Blue Generation
Summary: It started with a single step on her part, and becoming a victim to pure coincidence on his. A MagoxGracia story, based on Livejournal's 1sentence challenge.


**A/N: **Hey, guys! Err, long story short, this story was born out of sheer frustration and an overwhelming need to write out my favorite unsung pairing of the SW series; Magoichi x Gracia! I know, I know. They're just friends, they'd never be a couple, blah blah blah. I'm a firm believer of them never getting together for real as well, buuuuut a fan can dream (and write fanfiction nyahahaha) can't she? Also, I'm writing because I'm procrastinating a paper I'm supposed to be doing for a class on Tuesday, but never you mind that.

Also, my other Magoichi x Gracia story will be put on hold until I finish the semester. Just a little side note, while I'm here :)

This fic will contain mixed themes and each sentence will be taken in different contexts depending on what theme it's under. It's rated **T** for implied adult crap and before I get sued, I don't own this series. I'm just a die hard fan.

Finally, this fic is based on the** 1sentence challenge at Livejournal!** The set is Gamma. Enjoy guys! Read and review, don't like it, don't read it, flames will be laughed at anddd that's it! On to the show!

* * *

**#01. Ring** - Immediately after she saw the ring of light the sun made when it shone in the noon sky through her open window, Gracia decided that bathing underneath that warmth was enough of a reason to run away from the darkness of her four-walled prison.

**#02. Hero **- She never expected to find her hero so soon, and the same went for him, though he was more surprised that she thought of him in such a way.

**#03. Memory **- There was nothing really _worth _remembering before her gunslinging, womanizing best friend came into her life.

**#04. Box **- One time, when they were traveling to who knew where, Magoichi and Gracia stopped over at a village and he gave her a box of rice balls to munch on; needless to say, Magoichi was left dumbfounded (yet somewhat touched) when Gracia refused to eat it, saying she was going to preserve it as her first souvenir of their journey together.

**#05. Run **- Sometimes, Gracia caught herself imagining what her life would be like if she chose to run away for a second time.

**#06. Hurricane **- Her laughter and ever-present curiosity was annoying at first, but in time Magoichi realized that the little lady by his side was a welcome hurricane of joy in his otherwise lonely walks from one battlefield to the next.

**#07. Wings **- Gracia felt like she could fly the entire time Magoichi was with her.

**#08. Cold **- Fighting in Mikatagahara wasn't easy because of the freezing temperatures, but Gracia experienced _true _numbing coldness the moment her father told her Magoichi was found dead.

**#09. Red **- He wondered if her mother was a foreigner whenever he was able to glimpse at her strange yet appealing red hair.

**#10. Drink** - She noticed how happy Magoichi seemed to be whenever he drunk alcohol, so she was prompted to ask him what it tasted like; her first cup and Gracia was down for the count.

**#11. Midnight **- Counting stars and telling each other their stories and dreams; what started out as something to pass the time eventually grew into Gracia and Magoichi's favorite time of night.

**#12. Temptation **- He wasn't sure when her smile started making him feel _tingly, _or when a simple touch of his arm made him grow stiff all over - he blamed it on the lack of women, to help himself turn away from temptation.

**#13. View **- Seeing the explosion of colors from sunrises and sunsets were good ways to get Gracia feeling like she could do anything in the world, but the best way to get her riled up was to show her the face of one smug mercenary.

**#14. Music **- She wasn't sure if she had a favorite song, though that one tune Magoichi kept bellowing out in the pub together with a few strangers came to mind.

**#15. Silk **- "Hey, your coat is comfier than I thought, Mago!"

**#16. Cover **- He was a tad bit frustrated whenever Gracia walked in on him having some fun with a few women in town, so as an excuse, he told her he was teaching them "private lessons"; she left just as planned, his guilt washed away with fondles and kisses.

**#17. Promise **- Everything changed for the better when they promised to put their lives on the line for one another.

**#18. Dream **- Magoichi considered himself as a dreamer's helper, not because he had huge dreams of his own, but because his occupation was a little more focused on helping others achieve their aspirations rather than being hired muscle; Hideyoshi and Gracia were grateful beyond words.

**#19. Candle **- It must have been lighting that made her skin look so ephemeral.

**#20. Talent** - She had to admit that he was damn good at what he did, even if what he did _exactly _was up for debate; his marksmanship, or his ability to surprise her in any given situation.

**#21. Silence **- The roar of the battlefield suddenly hushed away from her when Magoichi renounced their friendship to kill his mortal enemy.

**#22. Journey **- It started with a single step on her part, and becoming a victim to pure coincidence on his.

**#23. Fire **- He often complimented her for the magic she was able to conjure, but it was usually for all the wrong reasons; Magoichi was glad that he didn't have to rub sticks together to make a decent camp fire.

**#24. Strength **- To carry on as if nothing ever happened was the hardest thing she had to do, but her father reminded her that she didn't _have _to think that way; sometimes it is by showing one's weakness that eventually makes them strong.

**#25. Mask **- They had nothing to hide from one another, even if they both tried.

**#26. Ice **- The first few nights without each other's company was like getting hit with one of her deadly icicle attacks.

**#27. Fall **- Magoichi slipped on her sandal on the floor, she wasn't fast enough to avoid him, and even if to her, it was a rather awkward position, he didn't seem to mind being that close to her lips.

**#28. Forgotten **- It might have been gravity, or more likely than that, it might have been because he allowed himself to forget who she was, and who _he _was, to have been able to kiss her as deeply as he did.

**#29. Dance - **She tried to pull away, but their erratic yet synced tongue and hand movements by the _futon _coaxed her to stay.

**#30. Body **- Gracia looked away when he removed her clothes as he did his, but Magoichi had a _way _of making her look back to relish the high of the moment.

**#31. Sacred **- Doubts began to seep into his mind after he exposed himself to her, but it was her words that convinced him to continue; "More than anyone, I want this with you."

**#32. Farewells** - Sweat, passion, unadulterated lust and screams of pleasure - he awoke without even saying goodbye to one of his more intimate dreams.

**#33. World **- Mitsuhide had wondered with some anxiety, how someone like Magoichi could turn his daughter's world upside-down.

**#34. Formal **- "You're never going to call me by my real name, are you?"

**#35. Fever **- He was hit with a bad cold two weeks after his disappearance from the Saika Village, and as he struggled to recover, Magoichi suddenly remembered how much easier it was to relax when he had a cheerful little red-head with him, to help him feel better.

**#36. Laugh **- His face didn't betray his feelings, "Heh, I guess Nagamasa _does _look a little ridiculous with that giant triangle on his head."

**#37. Lies **- Accusing her father for lying about Magoichi's death was sort of harsh, but in the end, Gracia was right.

**#38. Forever **- On her twenty-sixth birthday, he made a surprise visit and regardless of the time etched on their faces, Gracia and Magoichi treated each other like the best friends they vowed to be long ago.

**#39. Overwhelmed** - He whistled quietly, for even in the midst of a heated battle for escape, Magoichi couldn't help but appreciate how well she had grown.

**#40. Whisper **- The moment Magoichi couldn't make out what she was saying, he knew it was time to wordlessly remove his coat, lay it on her, and let her sleep.

**#41. Wait **- When she was faced with a marriage proposal, it dawned on her that she could no longer wait for Magoichi so that she could start living out her responsibilities.

**#42. Talk **- He was glad that he never had to tell her it was because of his gun that she no longer had a father.

**#43. Search **- The Saika sighed with annoyance as he moved across the room on all fours; what was it about her weird head dress that she couldn't leave without it?

**#44. Hope **- Gracia wanted to ask him if he knew how much hope he gave her for the future, but it seemed like she didn't have to.

**#45. Eclipse **- She cursed herself when she continually used Magoichi as her standard for judging her loving husband.

**#46. Gravity **- Unbeknownst to Magoichi, Gracia had that same passionate dream some time ago, with the only notable difference being that she blamed his kiss on the workings of physics, and nothing more.

**#47. Highway** - He groaned at her excitement in trekking a very, very, _very _long stretch of land to their next destination.

**#48. Unknown **- Magoichi would never know about her secret crush during the beginning of their journey, since Gracia was absolutely sure he'd tease her about it now, with something like, "Aw what happened? Should I woo you with my charm again to bring it back, little lady?"

**#49. Lock **- He didn't leave without leaving her something to remember him by, and appropriately enough, Magoichi left Gracia with a key to open whatever it was that bound her.

**#50. Breathe **- Magoichi didn't give her breath, he gave her something more important; something to breathe _in._

_

* * *

_

Just in case no one noticed it, the numbers **27-32**, as well as **46** are all connected. _  
_


End file.
